


Hold Me Down

by omoshira



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omoshira/pseuds/omoshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman is pursuing a burgeoning career in the fashion industry and finds herself home after an exhausting night of celebration with friends. What she hopes to be a good night's sleep before work is effectively ruined upon receiving a drunken text from one of her friends, Ashton Irwin. Being considerate, she decides to go out of her way take him home in the wee hours of the day. But that is not where her problem begins. How is she to react when a friendly favor translates into a questionable dream that soon finds itself forming into a reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> *For Shabs*
> 
> Woo! Haven't written in a cool minute! I apologize ahead of time for the typos and grammatical errors. This took way too long to write and I finished writing it at about 4 in the morning. Nonetheless, enjoy! 
> 
> (Story + Titled inspired by "Hold Me Down" by Halsey)

“hey babe, how many fingers would you let me put in you tonight??? ;)” the message read as I struggled to keep open my eyes at my phone’s bright screen.

 

It was 3A.M. and I knew exactly who the message was from. I sat up, eyelids still heavy from my sleep’s interruption.

 

“Hey, it’s literally 3 in the morning, some people are usually asleep at this hour.” I tossed the phone to my side and lied on my back, staring at the ceiling as I rubbed my eyes. The room was dim, as the sun still had yet to rise. The only light source came from my computer monitor, which I conveniently forgot to turn off before passing out in my day clothes. I had arrived from an outing with friends and, being an introvert, I took on more than I could handle and found myself exhausted even before I got home. Writing a few drafts for the week’s editorial spread seemed like a good idea and I had meant to get started after a few minutes of just lying down. Evidently, I failed at getting back up because as my phone buzzed again I realized that I had been asleep for about 3 hours.

 

“Oh c’mon you know some of us have too much fun to sleep,” his message read.

 

I decided to rise from my bed and change out of my jeans and into something more comfortable.

 

“And some of us have jobs that require a functioning brain,” I sent back as I stripped off my top and unbuttoned my pants. His reply came soon after I slipped into a pair of pajamas from my closet.

 

“So I’m guessing you’re up now? Want me to come over??? ;)” 

 

I scoffed at the text as I headed to my bathroom to remove my makeup and brush my teeth. In the mirror, I looked a complete mess. My pillow probably had foundation and eyeliner smeared all over it.

 

“We had an agreement. We only hook up when we’re both horny. And I’m not horny at all right now. In fact, you’re kind of annoying me,” I wrote as I began to scrub the makeup off of my face. My phone buzzed with his reply just as I had begun to brush my teeth.

 

“I could change that you know... ;)”  
  
“Trust me, there’s nothing you could possibly do to make me want you right now. Go to bed, weirdo.” 

 

I rinsed my mouth and headed back to my bedroom, the room still dimly lit from my computer’s light. I switched the lights on and took a seat at my computer. My monitor greeted me with a blank document file, the file I had intended to work on before I took an unintended snooze. I opened a tab for my email and sifted through my assigned tasks for the week. I was to write an article promoting our new winter line that would hit retailers in the coming months, just in time for the cold season. This wouldn’t have been a problem for me if I hadn’t put off writing until a few days before the deadline. I would have to write out the draft today if it were to be approved, edited, and published in time. I cracked my knuckles and went to work. My phone went off again.

 

“I would if I could. I’m not exactly home,” he wrote.

 

I looked at his message, attempting to decipher what he meant. “Then where the hell are you?”

 

“Corner of Madison Street ;)”

 

That was the part of town most people avoided in the late hours, and with good reason. The area was a hub of bars, night clubs, and illegal activity.

 

“What the hell are you doing at a bar at this hour?” I wrote, trying to focus back on the document in front of me.

 

“Not at the bar anymore. they closed.” 

 

I began to write a sentence out but lost my train of thought. I was beginning to grow frustrated. “Please tell me you aren’t drunk.”

 

“Nah just buzzed haha.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Why are you so cranky?” he wrote.

 

The conversation continued in the following fashion: I would attempt to write out a few coherent thoughts only to have my flow interrupted by his messages. We texted each other back and forth, the conversation eventually turning into a cycle of me questioning him. This continued for a good amount of time until I realized that he was probably in no condition to drive himself home. I began to grow concerned.

 

“Is anyone with you?” I wrote.

 

“Nah just me why?”

 

“Don’t drive, you’re drunk.” I stood up from my desk and went to search for my keys.

 

My phone buzzed as I fished through my purse,. Finding my keys would’ve been easier had I not tossed my purse on the ground as soon as I got home.

 

“Aw look at you caring about me ;)”

 

“I’m on the way, don’t do anything stupid,” I wrote back as I put on my slippers and made my way out to my car.

 

My phone buzzed but I decided to ignore it. The quicker I was able to get to him, the better. I could see the sun beginning to rise as I drove. The streets were mostly empty, save for a few cars that were likely making their morning commutes elsewhere. Or they were like me, and on their ways to pick up their drunk friends in a shady part of town. I approached Madison Street and saw it alive with neon signs advertising booze and strippers. It didn’t take me long to find him and his ridiculously goofy smile. I found a space inside the parking lot and stormed out of my car, annoyed.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I said.

 

“Well, hello to you too,” he said to me, a devilish smirk about his face.

 

He was visibly inebriated, and he reeked of liquor.

 

“Get in the car,” I said to him as I turned back.

 

He grabbed me by the wrist, halting me.

 

“Hey hey, wait a second, you just got here. Why don’t we go ge-”

 

I pulled my wrist from him, catching him by surprise. He began to wobble and I watched him fall over as he lost his balance. He was a complete mess.

 

“Oh my god, you’re really fucked up,” I said as I looked down at him with pity.

 

He didn’t respond and I realized that he had passed out on the pavement.

 

“Shit,” I said under my breath.

 

I knelt down beside him and tapped his cheeks in an attempt to rouse him. It didn’t work and I could hear him begin to snore.

 

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” I repeated, like a mantra, as I started to slap at his face

 

Eventually he came to, disorientated, but conscious.

 

“You’re a fucking mess, and I hate you. Now get in the car.”

 

I helped him back onto his feet and he said nothing. He rose without protest and I walked him back to the vehicle, unlocking his door and settling him into his seat. He was so out of it that I had to assist him in buckling his seat belt as a task even that simple was complicated for him in his drunken state. I felt as if I was taking care of a toddler.

 

It wasn’t long before we were back at my apartment. Helping up the stairs proved to difficult as the alcohol severely impaired his motor skills. I was thankful that this was happening in the early hours, as I would have absolutely dreaded being seen with him like this.

 

I brought him inside and plopped him down onto the couch, making sure he lied on his side in case he needed to vomit. I went off for a bucket when he grabbed at my wrist again.

 

“You took me home?” he mumbled.

 

“If by home you mean my apartment, then yeah, you’re home.”

 

I pulled my arm back but his grip was stronger this time. He looked up at me, his eyes suddenly earnest.

 

“You know... we could...” he trailed off as he started at the hem of my pajama bottoms.

 

I broke free from his grip.

 

“I”m not fucking you, and I don’t think I’d want to anytime soon after the bullshit you just put me through,” I scolded.

 

I left him on the couch and went to my kitchen to fetch the bucket. I came back just in time to hear him retching. Placing the bucket beside him, he immediately took it from me and started puking. I was disgusted, but I managed to remain composed as this wasn’t the first time I had to take care of someone helplessly intoxciated. I stepped back, waiting for his vomiting to cease before positioning a pillow under him so that his head remained upright. I went to get napkins and a few water bottles. He eventually went back to snoring and I wiped his face clean with a napkin. Although he was a drunken mess, I couldn’t help but notice how endearing he looked in the way he slept. He had an almost innocent quality to him that was rare to find in people who were passed out from being shitfaced drunk. His dirty blonde locks fell in messy strands over his face and I pushed aside a few of the strands to get a better glimpse of him. He looked so peaceful. If I wasn’t so irritated with him, I would’ve found him appealing then.

 

I yawned. I was exhausted and there was work to be done in the morning. I figured I would be able to get at least another few hours before I would have to get back up to work on my draft. I left the water bottles and napkins on the coffee table for him and went back to my bedroom. I got into bed and attempted to fall asleep but this proved to be difficult. I could hear the sounds of him snoring from the living room and I knew then that I would’ve been unable to sleep. Groggily, I rose, wrapping my comforter around me, and sat myself at my desk. The document stared at me from the monitor, mocking me with its in-completion. My ass was going to be chewed out unless I had more done. Sighing, I began to write, compiling whatever the hell I wrote down from the meeting we had earlier that week. After about a good hour of work, the draft was somewhat complete.

 

“Well, this is the best it’s gonna get,” I said to myself as I yawned again, “Shawna can edit this for me. I really owe her one.”

 

I composed the email, attached the file, closed my browser, shut my computer off, dragged myself back to bed, and plopped myself onto the mattress in an attempt to fall asleep.

 

*

 

His lips mouthed hungrily at my neck and I placed my arms behind his head, pulling him closer to me. I felt the grooves and dips of his back muscles as his hands travelled up my sides. His hands were rough, callused, and I let out a groan as he cupped my bare breasts. He began to grind against me, using his hips to bring himself closer between my legs. I coul feel his budding erection through the fabrics of our underwear. He moved from my neck, past my breasts, and to my abdomen, leaving along a trail of kisses as he went down. I looked at him, a tuft of his hair balled into my fist. He continued further and I released his hair from my grip, making eye contact with him as he looked up at me. He placed his lips over my panties, kissing me tenderly through the fabric. I bit my lip, anxiously awaiting for him to take me.

 

“I want to see how wet you are,” he said, his voice low as he began to tug at the fabric covering me.

 

It wasn’t long before my underwear was tossed aside and his mouth was on me. I felt his stubble against my thighs as he began to use his lips. I began to moan, groping myself with one hand as he kissed at me. He began to incorporate his tongue into his work and I found myself letting out gasps. My heartbeat quickened in pace and I could feel the small pulses of lust begin to bubble inside me. He looked so focused on his task, lovingly making me the center of his attention as he held my legs open with his hands. I moaned out profanities as he started using his fingers, inserting one into me. I threw my head back, breathing out as I felt myself being opened as he incorporated a second finger. He relished in this and he began to use his tongue in succession with probing me. I found myself with my feet planted on the sheets, hips raising as his mouth followed me. He kept my knees apart and I found myself aroused by his initiative. He knew then that I was at mercy to his touch as he continued to toy with me, teasing me with a flick of his tongue. Eventually, his strokes began to increase in intensity and I found myself panting out, my pulse heightened.

 

“Oh my god...” my breath hitched and my hips began to writhe.

 

He had me locked with the sensations running throughout my body. I gripped the sheets as my chest began to rise, leaving my back in an upward arch. He began to hum into it, bringing forth a feeling that caused me to moan aloud. Just as I felt myself approach the edge, he halted, leaving me a panting and bewildered.

 

“Why did you stop?” I said, still breathing heavily.

 

He didn’t respond, just looked up at me with a devilish look in his eye. He pulled me by the legs and I found myself beneath him. He propped himself with his arms and looked down at me, the mischievous expression still on his face. I felt his hips between as he started to grind against me again, his erection fully erect now behind the fabric of his underwear. I could see the head poking past the waistband, the thickness and warmth of it feeling me up as he continued to move against me. It was a strange sensation, but I wanted him more than anything in that moment.

 

“How bad do you want it?” he said, looking into my eyes as he continued to move against me.

 

I looked up at him, words unable to flow from my mouth.

 

He wrapped his arms around me then, and I felt the full weight and and heat of his body against mine as he continued to move. The friction I felt was insane. I felt the firmness of body against mine, as well as his breath and warmth. He held me tight in his grip, the strength of his muscles keeping me in place. I felt the wetness of his pre-ejaculate leaving streaks of wetness on me as he began to buck his hips forcefully. He brought his hands to my face, caressing me as his mouth found purchase with my neck.

 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” he whispered aggressively in my ear.

 

I shuddered. I attempted to place my arms around him again, to pull him closer, but he prevented me from doing this. Instead, he took both of my wrists and them above my head, leaving me powerless as he continued to grind. Each stroke of his hips grew with power and I found the pleasurable sensations returning to me as I felt the heat of him move directly against me. I wanted nothing more to be penetrated then, his teasing had caused me to move hips along with his.

 

“Stop teasing me...” I managed to gasp as he pressed me down, preventing me from moving my hips upward.

 

He rolled his hips then, pressing at me as he continued to teased.

 

“No,” he said, slowing his hips into a harsh grind again, “Not until you tell me how bad you want it.”

 

His hips began to slow, and I found myself attempting to raise my hips to bring the friction back.. His body remained firm, trapping me beneath. I could feel him, hard, throbbing, and giving off heat through his underwear. My mouth remained agape as I tried to force words out. He began to move his hips in a circular motion, and I found myself lustful, wrapping my legs around his waist. I gasped out and as he started to mouth at my neck again, causing me to break.

 

“Fuck!” I shouted out as the teasing grew to become too much.

 

“That doesn’t sound too enthusiastic...” he whispered as he continued with his hips.

 

“I want it...” I gasp out as I struggled to move my hands, his grip remaining firm.

 

“How bad?” he said, stopping his hips entirely and looking down at me.

 

“I want it bad, I want it so fucking bad!”

 

The words erupted from my mouth and I felt the sensation between my legs take hold

 

*

 

I awoke, short of breath and in a sweat that had drenched my skin and my sheets. I had been dreaming.

 

“Shit,” I panted as I searched for my phone.

 

It was half past 1 in the afternoon. I lied back in bed, watching the sunlight filter through my curtains. I had had a sex dream. This wasn’t a rare occurrence in the slightest. But this particular one was the most vivid one I had had in a long time. Everything I dreamt felt real, and I found myself in a state of dissatisfaction. The dream had left me hot and bothered without a proper payoff. I felt myself under my panties. I was soaked and incredibly sensitive to the point where I shocked myself to my touch. I heard a noise come from the kitchen and my heart skipped a beat. A realization came suddenly to me: he was still here.

 

I sat up quickly and quietly made my way to my door, opening it as silently as possible before peaking through. From my view, I could see the couch was empty. The bucket, napkins, and bottles I had laid out were also gone. I heard the clanking of silverware and it had suddenly came to senses that I could smell food being prepared.

 

“What the hell?” I thought to myself as I stepped out into the kitchen area.

 

Sure enough, there he was, bed-head and all, preparing food. He had laid out a variety of breakfast items across my kitchen island. Eggs, bacon, and toast were placed on their own individual plates and I saw that he had taken the liberty of setting out glasses of orange juice, freshly squeezed.

 

“Oh, hi! Didn’t see you there,” he said as he saw me..

 

He was noticeably cheerful. My cooking apron was draped over him and I could see that he was still wearing his clothes from the night before.

 

“What is this?” I said.

 

“Just consider it a thank you for helping me out last night.”

 

“Right...” I said, feeling a bit awkward in the moment.

 

“You know you didn’t have to do any of this,” I said as I approached the food. I was admittedly hungry, and the food looked incredibly appetizing.

 

“Yeah, I know. You didn’t have to help me last night either,” he said with a wink as he walked over to my table, taking plates and utensils with him, “Sit.”

 

I complied. It was all incredibly strange. We ate breakfast quietly and I actually enjoyed his cooking. I made an effort to avoid eye contact as I was completely unprepared to handle the situation. I had fucked him in a dream last night. How in the world would I bring that about to him?

 

“So how’d you sleep?” he asked me.

 

“Fine, you?” I replied hastily, returning my from my own thoughts.

 

“I slept alright,” he said, taking my now-empty plate from in front of me, “A bit of a headache but nothing too awful.”

 

“Don’t you have, I don’t know... work or something that you should be at right now? It’s past noon,” I said as I watched him wash the dishes.

 

He kept his back to me as he continued to wash.

 

“I’m not booked for anything today,” he replied and I could almost imagine the smile that accompanied his awfully cheerful delivery.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course,” he said.

 

“Why in the hell were you out so late? I understand partying is fun and all but you were literally out in the early hours of the day.”

 

“You worried about me?” he said, turning around to face me. He began to untie the apron.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” I replied sternly, rising from my seat to take the apron from him. I stuffed it into a drawer and sat atop my counter, facing him.

 

“Well, my work doesn’t exactly allow for very much free time during the day,” he said, leaning against the sink.

 

I had hardly noticed it at first, but he had taken the liberty of opening the blinds and curtains in my apartment. Light was rapidly filling the room and the atmosphere was astonishingly bright. The sunlight illuminated his hair in a particular way that I found interesting. I looked at him with a perplexed expression.

 

“Oh, that’s right. I never told you what I did for work, did I?” he said. Then he cocked his head to the side and adopted a sly grin over his face.

 

“No, you didn’t,” I said, putting my hands over my lap.

 

“Wanna take a guess?” he said, his grin still apparent.

 

“Not really,” I said, finding it hard to remain composed with him looking at me that way, “I just find it weird that you’re here. Especially now, and especially after what happened last night.”

 

I attempted a giggle but it came off as forced. He looked at me devilish gaze in his eye and I felt a chill up my spine. The sight of him standing there, undressing me with his eyes as the light gave him an ethereal quality, was something that I would’ve never expected to see. My thighs subconsciously rubbed themselves together. Thoughts from the dream decided to pervade my thoughts and I didn’t want it to seem obvious but I wanted him so badly then.

 

“Do you want me to go?” he said as he winked at me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

 

“No, you can stay.” The words came out of my mouth before I could even register them in my head. I looked away from him, embarrassed.

 

If he couldn’t tell what state I was in before, he could definitely tell now.

 

“Why in the hell would he stay?” I thought to myself. There was a silence and I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. This conversation must’ve been as awkward for him as it was for me. I pressed my hands firmly over my lap. The dream had left me unsatisfied and now a golden opportunity presented itself to satiate my needs. What kind of person would I be to use him like this? We were on friendly terms, yes, but I couldn’t just have him this way, not like this. I gulped, deciding it would be best for him to go.

 

“Actually, I think it’d be best if you-”

 

“I get the feeling you don’t want me to go for some reason,” he said, his voice low.

 

“What makes you say that?” I shakily replied.

 

I looked up to meet his gaze and sure enough that devilish expression was over his face. I bit my lip. Any control I had over myself went out the window and I stared at him, desperately grasping for words to say.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” he said and took a step toward me.

 

I remained frozen, my heartbeat jumping to my throat. I felt the pang of lust go off in me, and it became a struggle to keep myself composed. It wasn’t long before he was in front of me and I couldn’t help but notice that the smell of liquor on him the night before was replaced by a muskier scent. Had he washed up while I was asleep?

 

He stood in front of me now, his face inches away from mine. He placed his hands on the counter, flanking me with his arms. His collar was undone. I could see the dips of collar bones and the outline of his broad shoulders through the worn and wrinkled fabric of button up. My mouth went agape as I tried to look away from him.

 

“What’s the matter?” he said as he started to lean forward, pressing himself against my knees.

 

“Fuck” I thought in my head as it became increasingly difficult to keep my legs closed.

 

“Just tell me...” he said and the sudden warmth of his hand on mine caused a shock to run through my stomach, “...Tell me why you’re so nervous.”

 

“I’m not nervous,” I said.”

 

“What was that?” he said as he straightened himself against me, pushing his body close.

 

Without him provoking me, I could feel my knees easing themselves open. My lust sent pulses through my body and I wanted nothing more than to jump him then.

 

“Did we... do anything last night?” he asked, his other hand finding a place on my knee.

 

“No,” I said sternly.

 

I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking again. I felt his hand travel from mine toward the hem of pajama bottoms. It was at that point that I knew he wasn’t going to leave. I wouldn’t allow it; the temptation was causing my willpower to waver.

 

“Did I do anything to you?” he whispered as he eased his body between me legs, knees finally giving out.

 

He leaned his head in, his piercing eyes just a few inches from mine. He looked at me, his smirk now a face of anticipation. I could feel his muscles through the fabric of his shirt and I let out a gasp. We were eye to eye as he took me by the hips and pulled me to him, our bodies fully against each other. I felt him breathe and I was sure he could feel my heartbeat against his chest.

 

“Did you do anything to me?” he said as he put his forehead against mine.

 

With his hands still on my hips, he effectively locked me in place. I didn’t want to be anywhere else. I breathed out, my pulse pounding in my neck. I looked down to see him firmly placed between my legs, the pulsations stronger than ever. He leaned into me, our lips brushing slightly as my heart skipped another beat. He took me in his arms and I knew then that it was over.

 

Our bodies and lips collided as he pulled me in. He wrapped my arms behind him and pushed back into the kiss, our lips and tongues hungrily making contact. I felt my weight lift off the counter as picked me up in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me to my bedroom.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he began to mouth at neck, letting out breaths as I started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

He placed me roughly on the mattress but I didn’t give a shit. In a moment I tore that shirt off of him and he did the same to me. He broke our lips apart and immediately went for the hem of my of my pajamas, stripping me of my bottoms.

 

“How long have you been wanting it?” he said, teasing me as he started unbuckling his belt.

 

“Since I woke up from the dream you fucked me in,” I admitted as I hastily unhooked my bra and tossed it aside.

 

“You dream about fucking me?” he said, finally getting his pants off.

 

“Shut up,” I said as I pulled back on top of me.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered as I started to mouth at his neck.

 

I wrapped my arms behind his neck again as he took a hand under my panties.

 

“Oh shit,” he said as he began to rub at me, “You’re fucking soaked already.”

 

I didn’t bother to respond with words as I yearned for him to cease the talking. I brought my knees to me in an attempt to get my panties off, but he stopped me, using his free hand to keep me from pulling the fabric down.

 

“Not yet. I’ve got plans for you,” he said as he got off of me.

 

I followed him off the bed and got on my knees in front of him, my hands immediately fixed on his underwear. He stopped me again. I was beginning to grow angrily impatient.

 

“I want you to mouth me through them,” he said, his voice commanding.

 

I looked up at him, as I processed his request in my mind. I hadn’t done that for a guy before but in the heat of moment I was eager enough to do anything. I placed my lips against him and I felt his breathing hitch above me. He took the back of my head and pushed my face further, smothering me with the scent and taste of him. I could feel his budding erection emitting an already prominent amount of heat through the fabric and I was yearning to take him into my mouth. I mouthed at him, just like he wanted and I looked up to see him throw his head back in pleasure. He balled my hair in a fist and began to grind against my lips. I used my lips to stroke him, his heat growing with solidity and warmth I opened my mouth, inviting more of him into it and began incorporating my tongue, leaving a light dampness on the fabric with my saliva.

 

“Fuck,” I heard him curse from above me.

 

He began to use hips with a growing intensity and I found myself getting lost in the sensations. I saw the tip poke above his waistband and directed my efforts towards it, feeling the intense heat of it in my mouth as I began to give it special attention. I kept my hands on his thighs and slowly slid them up to the hem of his underwear, pulling them down slightly. I exposed enough of him to allow me to mouth at the head, taking it in and using my tongue over it. The amount of heat emanating from him was insane, and I could feel him gradually moving deeper into my mouth as his arousal began to expand in length. I brought the fabric further down, this time removing it completely. His underwear fell to his ankles as I wrapped my lips around him, inviting him deeper into the walls of my mouth. It wasn’t long until I was taking him in fully, his arousal making its way to the back of my throat. His grip on my hair grew tight and he began to pump his hips, delving into my mouth with force as he began to mouth fuck me.

 

My face heated. There was something about this act that made me feel naughty. Maybe it was the fact that my face was hitting against his skin, or maybe it was because I focused so intensely on fighting my gag reflex, all the while tears welled in my eyes. I looked up at him, wondering how he felt about my face becoming a mess of spit as I opened more of my mouth to accommodate him.. We made eye contact and I felt a pang in my core, a seething sensation that ached, yearned. He continued to thrust and I found my chin soaked in my own saliva. Every time he delved into me, my face would connect with his body, my face slapping against the skin of his stomach, his balls making contact with my chin. My heart was pounding. I felt so validated as I heard him spout profanities above me. I not only grew accustomed to the taste of him but eventually grew to enjoy it and I couldn’t get enough. I placed my hands around his hips for leverage and he continued the onslaught against my mouth, hitting me in the deeper parts of my throat.

 

With a jerk, he pulled my head back, causing him to leave my mouth with a pop. He was completely drenched with my spit, and we found ourselves both gasping, chests rising and falling as I waited for him to say something.

 

“Fuck,” he said through his breaths, “You almost got me to finish...”

 

I wiped my face clean with the back of my hand as he released the grip on my hair. I was pleased with myself for bringing him to the brink.

 

“Come here,” he said, and suddenly I was lifted back onto the bed by my shoulders, the small of my back just at the end of the mattress, causing my legs to dangle. I watched as he knelt and spread my knees apart with his rough hands.

 

“Holy shit, you’re this wet already?” he said as he positioned his face between my thighs, “I didn’t take you for the type that enjoyed giving head.”

 

Before I could reply, he placed his mouth over me, kissing me through the fabric of my panties. The ache inside me continued to grow and I couldn’t help but watch him work his mouth over the cotton that covered me. He kept me spread, and he looked completely focused as he mouthed at me with his eyes closed. I began to grope myself, my hips moving in time with him.

 

“Stop teasing me,” I begged.

 

He opened his eyes to look at me, and he flashed me with that devilish grin of his before he began to mouth at me again, harder. I felt the wetness of his tongue as he placed his hands on the hem. I lifted my legs up to help him remove them. Once they were off he went straight back to started mouthing at me again. Without the fabric in the way, I felt him use his mouth more intensely than before. I found myself groaning out and writhing my hips to his motions. His tongue brushed my clit in the most sensuous way, causing me to throw my head back and gasp. As soon he started probing me with his fingers, I began to release full on moans. He used his tongue in combination with his hand and I found myself being driven wild. He placed his entire mouth on me, enveloping me in the hotness of it as he licked, kissed, and sucked. My feet found their place on the edge of the mattress as my toes curled. The pleasure came in waves with peaks of high intensity causing me to convulse and moan out.

 

He stopped abruptly and I shot a glance at him.

 

“Damn, you really do want it bad this morning,” he said as he smiled at me.

 

“Fuck,” I breathed out.

 

He lifted me, this time placing me further up on the bed. He hovered over me, propping himself up with his arms, that devilish expression on his face again.

 

“How bad do you want it?” he said, his teasing relentless.

 

“Don’t do this to me,” I commanded.

 

“Do what?”

 

“I said to quit teasing me-”

  
He interrupted me by locking our lips together. The impact of our mouths colliding stealing my breath. It was a strange feeling tasting myself in his mouth but I didn’t protest. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. His skin was hot and slightly damp with sweat. He began to grind his hips against me, and I could feel him throbbing with intense heat against my stomach. I had a feeling of deja vu as I recalled the similar situation from my sleep. His pre-ejactulate wet the skins of our stomachs and I found myself desperately wanting to be penetrated.

 

“Condom,” I said.

 

He continued to move against me and kiss at my neck. I wanted to relish in this, to continue in the moment.

 

“Condom,” I repeated.

 

He obeyed, reaching over me at the night stand and pulling the drawer opened that contained a box of them. He rolled off of me, lying by my side and began applying it over himself. I decided to take initiative and climb atop him, catching him by surprise. 

“What are you doing?” he said as I began to mouth at his neck, silencing him.

 

I grinded against him, his hands on my hips as we rocked gently. I eventually hovered over him, taking him in my hand as I guided him into me. I yearned out. He entered me slowly and gradually, filling out the hollow space within me. He held my hips as he eased his way in, stretching me out as he entered. I yelped out as our hips met, feeling his entire length in me, throbbing and pulsating.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered as he steadied me with his hands.

 

I could feel his emanate from the latex as I started to straddle him, my hands on his chest as I moved my hips. He started to buck his hips up, entering me in time. My heart pounded. The ache I felt earlier was more intense than I had ever felt it and I began to let out full-throated groans with each stroke. The sounds of our skin smacking together was enough to fill the room.

 

He sent a hand to cup my breast, holding it in place as he continued to fuck me. I took his hand and brought two of his fingers into my mouth. I sucked them eagerly, tasting the saltiness of his skin on my tongue. I didn’t even need to straddle him anymore, as the force he was using to send his hips upwards was enough to make me bounce.

 

I felt him lift me as we rolled over. He hovered over me again, a mess and his skin damp with sweat. There was a hunger in his eyes that I had never seen before. He plunged into me again and I held him close, placing my fingers on the muscles of his back and shoulders.. He mouthed at my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist, the mattress rocking with the forceg. He moaned into my neck and I shuddered. A wave of ecstasy struck me with every stroke. My toes curled as I felt intense sensations whenever he delved deep into me. I could feel his breaths against my chest as he continued to pound at me with his hips.

 

“Shit...” I gasped as I felt my imminent climax.

 

He took notice of this and started to use his fingers over me. The combination of penetration and the contact of his fingers was enough to send me over the edge and I came, intensely and audibly as the sensation of my orgasm exploded between my legs. I tightened around him, feeling all at once his heat and solidity with heightened sensitivity. Every stroke that came afterward sent shock waves causing me to scream out incoherent noises as I gripped his back tightly, digging my nails at his skin.

“Fuck!” he shouted as he let himself off me.

 

I looked up at him; he was now covered in a prominent sheet of sweat that caused his chest to gleam. We were both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling as he stared intently at me.

 

“Did you cum?” I said, still catching my breath.

 

“Not yet,” he said as he flipped me over onto my stomach.

 

I felt the firmness of his muscles against me as he pressed my body down with his. I felt him enter me again and I moaned out as soon as he reclaimed his place inside. From this position he stimulated my sweetspot with pleasurable accuracy. He pinned my hands behind my back as I felt his hips rock again. Every stroke sent a wave of intense sensation that ripped through me. I moaned into the sheets as my toes started curling once more.

 

“I love it when you do that with me,” he said as he fucked me, “I love it when you tighten around me like that.”

 

I felt a chill run through me. This was an act of total domination and I lived for every minute of it. I stifled my noises with my comforter as he continued to stroke, striking my sweet spot again and again every time he entered me. I felt the waves of sensation come in more frequent waves as he started to pump me relentlessly.

 

“Do it again?” he said as I heard the sounds of our skin smacking together, “Cum again.”

 

I found myself burying my head in the sheets as I felt the intensity returning to me. Every stroke, every hit, and every pump caused a body shattering force through me. The waves of pleasure ceased to be waves and seemed to conjoin into a massive tidal wave that I felt approaching. I felt his sweat dripping on my back as I lied there, in my growing ecstasy. He continued to delve deep into me with aggressive force as I felt the tidal wave hit and an enormous sensation deep within my core burst with intensity as I felt my head go light. At that moment I felt nothing but an intense explosion of pleasure that gripped me.

 

“Fuck,”I heard him groan above me.

 

I started to convulse underneath him with the pleasure of it all. I felt my legs begin to vibrate on their own as the orgasm swept me up in it’s grasp. My inner walls tightened around him allowing him to feel every inch of his heated, furious, and rigid strokes. He felt hard in me, insanely hard as I felt him climax. His forceful strokes slowed to few, powerful pumps as I felt him reach his peak.

 

“Fuck... fuck... fuck...” he breathed into my neck with each smack our hips.

 

I felt him erupt into the condom as his hips slowed to a sensual roll against mine. I felt the heat of his orgasm through the latex as his hips began to cease.

 

“Shit...” he said as rolled over to the side of me.

 

His entire body was covered with a sheet of sweat and so was mine. I lied there, limp and still coming down from my climax. I felt as if I was returning from an out of body experience. I was effectively drained. I had no intention nor desire to move from that spot. I felt the comforter beneath me soaked in my own sweat and I kept my face buried in it as I heard him begin to speak.

 

“Remind me to go out drinking more,” he breathed.

 

I breathed into the comforter, finding myself comfortably content.

 

“Shut up,” I breathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please free to comment on your thoughts! Messages always brighten up my day. Also, feel free to provide constructive criticism as that is always appreciated.


End file.
